


The Proposal That Almost Wasn't

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Engagement, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Clark's planning on getting Chloe an engagement ring for Christmas. But the shopping? It's not going so well.





	

Clark Kent was not, by habit, a last minute shopper. Rather, he was usually the opposite- the kind of person who plans so far ahead that they walk a fine line between being very, very, accomplished, and very, very, annoying. Many in his position- gifted with the power of extreme speed would routinely put off errands until the very last minute (such is the legacy of the Flash Family- Barry Allen and Wally West to be particular, but that dear readers, is a completely different story). 

This Christmas would not be a normal holiday for Clark Kent. Though he tried to start shopping early, a series of extremely unfortunate events would push him into an extremely scary world- the mall, during the week before Christmas. And try as he might, one gift, rather the most important gift of all would be near impossible to find. 

This Christmas, Clark planned to propose to his longtime girlfriend, Chloe Sullivan. And this Christmas, absolutely nothing would go as he planned.

 

***

 

**Call Me, Beep Me, If You Wanna Reach Me- 30 Days Until Christmas**

 

“Rise and Shine, Campers.” Chloe said, kissing the side of Clark’s face. 

“Ugh.” Clark said, sitting up in bed. It wasn’t morning yet; it couldn’t be morning yet- it felt like they’d just turned in for the night. How could it be morning? “What time is it?” He muttered, reaching for the alarm clock. His jaw dropped when he looked at the time. “Chloe, it’s four thirty in the morning.”

“I know.” His girlfriend chirped. “If you don’t get moving soon, we’re going to be late.”

“Late? We can’t be late! It’s four thirty in the morning!”

“The lines started forming hours ago, sweetie. Black Friday is like, the Super Bowl of shopping. The bargains are out there, and they won’t wait! So get your cute little ass out of bed and get going, already!”

“I know I said I’d go shopping with you, Chlo…but…I thought we’d start up when the sun was actually out, and then go and have pancakes, you know make a whole day out of it.”

“That’s sweet.” Chloe said, patting Clark’s head. “Entirely delusional, but sweet. Haven’t you been shopping on the day after Thanksgiving? Ever?”

“Usually” Clark sighed, lifting his large frame out of bed, “I’ve got all my shopping done by now. But with all the natural disasters we’ve had this year, and then that hostage situation in California…I’m behind.”

“Silly boy.” Chloe said, running her fingers through Clark’s hair. “The Christmas season has just started! You aren’t behind. Trust me. You haven’t met true desperation until you’re amongst the mindless shopping zombies on Christmas Eve.”

“I’m just going to pretend that I understand what you’re talking about.” Clark said, grabbing a pair of possibly dirty jeans and flannel shirt. “I’ll be out in a minute.” He nodded, closing the bathroom door.

True to his word, Clark sped out the bathroom exactly a minute later. He was spurred on, not by an overwhelming urge to go shopping with his girlfriend, but by the buzzing of his JLA communicator. He buzzed past Chloe to the nightstand, and picked up the small device.

“And the verdict is?” Chloe said when he lowered the communicator from his ear.

“Riot in Chicago.” Clark stood up and gathered Chloe close to him. “I’ve got to go.” He said before kissing her deeply. “I’d rather face the mindless shopping zombies with you, you know that, right?” He kissed her again.

Chloe reciprocated before pushing him away slightly. “I’ll be okay. I’ll call Lois. She owes me. Go save the world, Superman.”

He nodded, and did a quick spin into his Superman costume.

“Somehow” she chuckled “That never fails to impress me.”

“I love you.” Clark said, taking a slight jogging run onto the balcony.

“I love you, too.” Chloe whispered as Clark became a small dot in the sky, before finally vanishing from sight. 

 

***

 

**One Size Fits All?- 25 Days Until Christmas**

 

Clark stood in front of the jewelry case, carefully inspecting the selection of engagement rings. 

He was flustered; utterly confused. 

He’d known Chloe since eighth grade, and they’d been best friends ever since then. Before that night, Clark would have confidently said that he knew every tiny, minute detail about Chloe Sullivan that existed. As he stood looking at the rings, Clark realized that he was completely and utterly clueless. 

What made a ring special? He didn’t quite understand what was the fuss over different colors and different shapes? In his mind, picking out an engagement ring was simple- you just walked into a store, and picked one out. He hadn’t expected such a large catalog of jewelry to choose from. 

It was almost too much to handle. And he was supposed to be able to handle anything. He was Superman, for crying out loud! 

“Can I help you?” the salesgirl, a professionally attired girl with a nametag reading “Cassie” asked from behind the counter.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring.” Clark stammered. “For my wife.” His face started to grow red. “Well, she’s not my wife yet, but hopefully after I give her the ring, she will be.”

She nodded. “You’ve come to the right place. Is there something in particular that you’re looking for? Did you want to stick with the traditional diamond, or did you want to branch out to another gemstone?”

“Diamond.” He blurted in reply. “I like diamonds.”

“Okay. Is there any particular cut you’re fond of?”

“I don’t know. I just want something that looks nice.”

“Well, we have a very nice selection here.” Cassie took out a tray of rings from the display. “Look them over, see if anything in particular catches your eye. The rings on this tray are sized, but if we don’t find one that works exactly, we’ll be able to get it sized.”

“Sized?”

“Naturally, you’d want to make sure a ring would fit your fiancés hand perfectly. It’s an enormous investment.”

“I don’t know her size.” Clark sighed, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his sweater, a habit born of nervousness. “Are you sure these things have sizes?”

“It’s my business to know.” Cassie took a brochure from the top of the display case and handed it to Clark. “This is one of our brochures, which should help answer any questions you may have. It may be helpful to look it over before you buy a ring; it will help you get exactly what you want.”

“Thanks.” Clark took the brochure. “I guess I’ll be back later, then.”

Clark left the jewelry store feeling like the world’s biggest idiot.

 

***

 

**The Best Laid Plans- 20 Days Until Christmas**

 

“I can’t believe this!” Clark fumed, throwing a stack of papers onto his desk at the Daily Planet. “It’s December! I don’t have the time to just sit around and see if a story does or does not happen.”

“C.K., chill.” Jimmy said, coming up behind his friend. “Perry is paying for you and Chloe to stay in the Honeymoon Suite at Lex Towers. That costs a pretty penny, and you’re getting it for free. Just think, if the story’s a bust, you’ve gotten a free getaway with your extremely hot girlfriend.”

“Oh, shut up, Jimmy.” Clark growled. 

“Clark!” Chloe exclaimed, placing a stack of papers on the desk adjoining Clark’s. “Jimmy didn’t deserve that!” She moved closer to him, grabbing his large hand with her tiny one. “What’s wrong?”

“This stupid story, that’s what’s wrong. I don’t have time for a stake out right now.”

“Oh, come on. Clark. It’ll be fun. Just think, you, me, the honeymoon suite, and the possible story of a lifetime.” She leaned close and whispered in Clark’s ear. “I hear there’s a hot tub in the room. Think about that.”

Clark began to smile in spite of himself. “I’ve just got so much to do…”

“Clark, the stores will still be there after this story is done.”

“I don’t have your gift yet.”

“You’ll get it.” She assured him. “You have plenty of time, honey. Plus, you’ve never let me down before.” Chloe stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Play your cards right, Clark Kent, and I just might give you an early Christmas present tonight.”

 

***

 

**Would the Real Santa Claus Please Stand Up?- 10 Days Until Christmas**

 

“I really appreciate your help, Bruce.” Clark said as they walked through the mall. “When it comes to fine jewelry, I’m pretty much hopeless.”

“I don’t mind.” Bruce said, looking at the mall around him in disgust. “I don’t see how there would be much of a use for fancy jewelry on a farm. I’m glad to help, actually. I just wish you would have taken my advice, and gone some place a little fancier. Harry Winston, Tiffany’s…I know a couple of wonderful jewelers in Gotham. How you plan on finding…anything worthwhile in this mall, I don’t know.”

“You say mall like it’s a dirty word.”

“It isn’t?”

“I wasn’t born with a trust fund, Bruce. I want to get Chloe something nice, but I don’t want to start my married life deep into debt.”

“Hey.” Bruce said, sticking his hands up in the air in defense. “I like Chloe. Hell, I don’t always understand what a girl like that is doing with you.”

“Hey!”

“I’m friends with you both. I’d gladly help you out a little, if that’s what it takes to get the right ring.”

“I appreciate that, Bruce, more than you know…but…” Clark’s words trailed off as they approached the elaborate Santa’s workshop display in the middle of the mall. A sea of crying children and overwhelmed mothers surrounded it.

“Excuse me, What’s wrong?” Clark asked the closest mother, who was holding a chubby toddler.

“It’s just horrible.” She whispered. “Santa had a heart attack. The paramedics got him stabilized, and he should be okay, but now there’s a whole group of heartbroken kids, who are disappointed that they won’t get to see Santa.”

“That is terrible.” Clark nodded. “I wish there was something I could do about it.”

Clark and Bruce walked away from the throng of kids and mothers, into a side hallway. Bruce whipped out his cell phone and began dialing.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, Clark? I’m calling in a favor. I can have a Santa to those kids” Bruce snapped his fingers. “Like that.”

“They’ll know that Santa isn’t the real Santa! They just saw Santa wheeled out of here on a stretcher!”

“They’ll be glad to see Santa, Clark. They won’t be able to tell the difference. And it’s not like anyone believes in that myth anymore.”

“Were you ever a kid, Bruce?”

“Please, Clark. Let’s just go and find this ring. I’ve got to be back in Gotham by nightfall.”

“And you will be.” Clark replied, handing Bruce the bag holding the wool socks Clark had bought earlier that afternoon as a Christmas present for his father. “Hold this for me, will you?”

“Do I have a choice?” Bruce sighed, as Clark ran down an employees only hallway in normal attire, only to run back out a second later, clad as Superman. “Oh no.” He groaned. “You aren’t going to do what I think you’re doing.”

“It’s all in a day’s work.” Clark winked, effortlessly weaving his way through the crowd of mothers and children. The mothers and children alike buzzed excitedly at his appearance. 

“My good friend Santa Claus” Clark announced, ascending the stairs to the raised dais in the middle of the display “contacted me from the hospital. He’s doing okay, and the doctors say he’ll be out in plenty of time for Christmas Eve. Santa is, however, very sorry that he can’t be here with you today.” Clark leaned down and grabbed some of the fake snow from the display, which was comprised of a type of fiber fill. He fashioned it into a small beard and placed it on his face. “However, he’s asked me if I would fill in this afternoon, so that nobody would be let down.”

The crowd let out a huge roar of approval.

To have a picture taken with Santa was cool, but a picture taken with Superman as Santa? Even cooler.

Bruce looked on in amazement. Clark motioned for him to join him onstage, to which Bruce adamantly shook his head “No”. 

He was willing to slum at a mall for the sake of his friends, but Batman would never be one of Superman’s elves. 

 

***

 

**Sick Day- 5 Days Until Christmas**

 

 

“Chloe?” Clark said, poking her gently in the shoulder. “Sweetie, it’s time to get up and go to work.”

“Go abay.” She muttered into the pillow.

“What?”

Chloe muttered something intelligible. Clark decided to let her sleep and took a quick shower. 

Freshly clean and dressed, Clark returned to wake his Sleeping Beauty up. He kissed her on the cheek, to wake her up. She was burning up.

“Chloe?” He said softly. “Baby, are you feeling okay?”

“My heab, nobse, and throot hart. I feel yucky.” She muttered, leaning into Clark’s arms. “I’b siiiick.” 

“I’ll take care of you.” He rubbed her head. “It’s probably the flu. Remember, Cat was out all last week with it. I’m going to go call us both in sick to work, and then I’m going to take your temperature and spoil you rotten, okay?”

“Obay.” She sighed, leaning back against the pillow.

Clark made quick work of his tasks, calling in sick, taking Chloe’s temperature (102.3), and fixing her an easy to swallow breakfast- jello, yogurt, and orange juice. He lay beside her all day long, attending to her needs, giving her medicine, and holding her. This wasn’t how he’d planned on spending the day- Clark had planned to slip out early and do some jewelry shopping while Chloe met Lois for drinks after work. But taking care of Chloe was more important. Being sick during the Christmas season was an especially miserable thing.

Yet, even when she was sick, there was nowhere more that Clark would rather be, than right by Chloe’s side.

 

***

 

**A Celluloid Hero Saves the Day- 3 Hours Before Christmas**

 

It was hopeless.

He couldn’t find the right ring. All the stores in the mall had closed early, and the rings in the jewelry stores seemed to be either overpriced, or extremely ugly. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe he should just propose and let Chloe help him pick out the ring later. She was guaranteed to like it that way, right?

He’d managed to get all his other shopping done, but the search for an engagement ring was difficult and frustrating. Every time he got close some obstacle seemed to pop up in his path. 

This marriage was doomed, and Clark had yet to propose.

Desperately, he’d tried angle he could think of. He’d called Bruce, but hadn’t been able to get through. Clark had called his Mom and asked about Great Aunt Ethel’s ring, only to discover that it had been lost since the Graduation Day Meteor Shower. He’d thought idly about calling Lex, who seemed to have most of Metropolis under his thumb these days, and ask for a favor. Yeah. Like that would have went over well. Oh, he could have flown all over the world searching for a ring, but this close to Christmas, what in the hell was the use? 

Defeated, Clark returned to his apartment, where Chloe was cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie “How was patrol?”.

“Oh, fine.” Clark said, not wanting to admit that he’d been off patrol for the last couple of days, to pursue his fruitless quest for an engagement ring. Man, he hated feeling like Don Quixote. “What are you watching?”

“Superman II” she pointed to the screen. “What can I say, I like movies that remind me of my man.”

“You know.” He said, sitting down beside her. “They really got a lot of stuff wrong in these movies.” So far, Hollywood had produced three so-called productions of his life, none of which actually resembled much of anything. Hell, they had him falling for Lois in these movies, because Chloe had wisely not agreed to let them use her name as Clark’s partner/love interest. 

Despite his dislike for the movie, Clark cuddled beside Chloe and watched the movie.

When the celluloid Superman proposed to Lois by crushing coal into a diamond, Clark snorted. Like he could do that…like he…

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Clark’s head.

It would be a wonderful Christmas, after all.

 

***

 

**Popping the Question- Early Christmas Morning**

 

“I still don’t understand.” Chloe said as they flew over the icy scenery on the way to Clark’s Fortress of Solitude. “Why are we celebrating Christmas morning up here, again? What’s the rush? You know we’ve got to be back in Smallville for dinner.”

“And we will be.” Clark smiled, approaching and landing just outside of the Fortress. “I wanted to come up her, though, because this is a special day, and this is our special place.”

“The special place.” Chloe smiled “Where I almost froze to death, twice.”

“But I saved you. After you saved me. This place is where I learned to become Superman, where I finally realized what Jor-El was trying to tell me all this time. This place is my destiny. And since you are a big part of my destiny, you belong here, too, Chloe.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “I’m just glad I had the advance notice to dress appropriately this time. Being hospitalized for hypothermia once in my life is more than enough.”

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Clark said, handing her a small package. 

“Awww, Clark.” She leaned up and kissed his lips quickly. “You shouldn’t have.” Chloe ripped the package open eagerly. 

Inside was a small piece of coal. 

“Really, Clark, you shouldn’t have.” She looked at the piece of coal, and then at Clark, and then at the coal again. “Are you trying to tell me that I’ve been a bad girl this year?”

“Not exactly.” Clark picked the coal out of her hand, and wrapped his hand around it, as tight as he could manage. When he opened it a second later, a small, sparkling diamond shined in place of the coal.

“Chloe” He asked, dropping to one knee. “I love you more than words can say. You’re my best friend and the woman I dream of spending my life with. Please, Chloe, will you marry me?

 

Chloe was silent for a second, as tears shined in her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity to Clark, she answered in a small voice. 

“Yes”

Clark stood up quickly, and spun her around before kissing her deeply.

Needless to say, the future Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent had a wonderful Christmas- the best Christmas they’d ever had. They celebrated their engagement together, caressing and loving one another in the crystalline fortress. Hours later, they journeyed to Smallville, where they shared the good news with Clark’s parents.

This Christmas, nothing went quite how Clark had planned. The reality had been even better than the dream. 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in December 2005 For the Under_mistletoe community on LJ.


End file.
